prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Macho Man: The Randy Savage Story
Macho Man: The Randy Savage Story is a 3-disc DVD set that was made by World Wrestling Entertainment. It was released on November 18, 2014. Disc 1 *'Documentary' :*Driven to Perfection :*Bred to Achieve :*Baseball Days :*Transition into Wrestling :*Developing The Macho Man :*Earning a Reputation :*WrestleMania III :*WWE Champion :*Mega Powers :*Randy & Liz :*Spokesperson :*WCW :*Hardships :*Giving Back :*True Love :*May 20, 2011 :*Cream of the Crop Disc 2 *Intercontinental Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat :*Superstars * November 22, 1986 *Lumberjack Match for the Intercontinental Championship :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Bruno Sammartino :*Boston Garden * February 7, 1987 *Intercontinental Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat :*Maple Leaf Gardens * February 15, 1987 *"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. "The King" Harley Race :*Philadelphia, PA * September 18, 1987 *Six-Man Tag Team Steel Cage Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage & Strike Force vs. Honky Tonk Man & The Hart Foundation :*Boston Garden * March 5, 1988 *WWE Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase :*Boston Garden * July 9, 1988 *Harlem Street Fight for the WWE Championship :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Bad News Brown :*Hamilton, Ontario * January 16, 1989 *WWE Championship Match :*Hulk Hogan vs. "Macho Man" Randy Savage :*Madison Square Garden * April 24, 1989 Disc 3 *"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper :*Miami, FL * January 22, 1990 *WWE Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Shawn Michaels :*Munich, Germany * April 14, 1992 *WWE Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. The Ultimate Warrior :*SummerSlam * August 31, 1992 *WWE Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Ric Flair :*Prime Time Wrestling * September 14, 1992 *WCW Television Championship Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Arn Anderson :*WCW Saturday Night * January 28, 1995 *Steel Cage Match for the WCW Championship :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Ric Flair :*WCW Superbrawl VI * February 11, 1996 *Las Vegas Sudden Death Match :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Diamond Dallas Page :*WCW Halloween Havoc * October 26, 1997 Blu-Ray Extras *Lumberjack Match for the WWE Championship :*Hulk Hogan vs. "Macho Man" Randy Savage :*Madison Square Garden * February 17, 1986 *Winner is the King of WWE :*"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan :*Madison Square Garden * October 28, 1989 *"Macho Man" Randy Savage & Sting vs. The Blue Bloods (Lord Steven Regal & Earl Robert Eaton) :*WCW Saturday Night * September 9, 1995 *"Macho Man" Randy Savage vs. Booker T :*WCW Nitro * December 15, 1997 Images Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00001.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00002.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00003.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00004.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00005.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00006.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00007.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00008.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00009.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00010.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00011.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00012.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00013.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00014.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00015.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00016.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00017.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00018.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00019.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00020.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00021.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00022.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00023.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00024.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00025.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00026.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00027.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00028.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00029.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00030.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00031.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00032.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00033.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00034.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00035.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00036.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00037.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00038.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00039.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00040.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00041.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00042.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00043.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00044.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00045.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00046.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00047.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00048.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00049.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00050.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00051.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00052.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00053.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00054.jpg Macho Man The Randy Savage Story.00055.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases